


Mask

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto tried to see what was under Kakashi's mask. Will he succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mask

Naruto had made it his number one goal. Yes ultimately his goal was to become Hokage. But that came later. Right now, in this very moment, he wanted to remove Kakashi’s mask.

 

It was such a pain. Especially when they would kiss. You would think Kakashi would remove the mask for when they kissed, but no. It upset Naruto to a point, he was determined now more than ever to see his lovers face. The task would definitely not be easy, that’s for damn sure. 

 

.

 

Kakashi was well aware of his young lovers plan. It seemed Naruto had been more persistent with it, than he was back in his genin days. Kakashi chuckled, he would play with his lover for awhile, maybe tease him a bit. ‘May as well play into his game.’ Kakashipondered, a small smirk appearing under his mask.

 

.

 

‘I have to get Kakashi alone. That’s the only way this is going to work.’ It seemed impossible, Kakashi had been making it so hard to the point, they had to be out in public. Damn it. Why was seeing his lovers face such a hard task? Did Kakashi not trust him fully? What was so secretive that he felt he needed to hide it under a mask? Did he think Naruto would leave him, if he saw what was under the mask? He couldn’t think that. Could he?! NO! Naruto wouldn’t leave him. He loved Kakashi more than anything. 

 

Fuck it! He was going to see that face, whether his lover liked it or not! He’d be damned if he had to continue kissing his lover through a fucking piece of cloth. He wanted to feel his lovers lips.

 

.

 

 

“Kakashi sensei!” Naruto shouted, a small smile formed on peachy lips. He waved his hand as ran towards his lover. “Hey~!” Kakashi greeted back. Naruto grasped Kakashi’s left hand in his right hand. They left for Ichiraku. 

 

“Hey are you gonna let me your face or what?” Naruto asked, some ramen falling from his lips causing a mess on the counter. ‘Wow! Blunt and right to the point’ Kakashi leaned closer to Naruto’s face. “You want to see my face koi?” Naruto gulped nodding. Kakashi was acting suspicious. He would never give in this easily. “Take of my mask then.” Kakashi replied, his chopsticks long forgotten. Why was it so eerily quiet in the restaurant? Where did everybody go?

 

Naruto swallowed his pride. Kakashi always made him do all the work. Dammnit. Even when they had sex, the majority of the time he rode Kakashi. Damn lazy old lover. “What’s the catch?” Naruto quizzed. 

 

Kakashi smiled. Oh the fun he would have later. “No catch.” 

 

Naruto looked doubtful. With Kakashi there was always some sort of catch. He would worry about that later. Naruto unfolded the mask from Kakashi’s Jōnin shirt. The mask fell carelessly to the side of where he was sitting. 

 

Naruto gasped. He was beautiful. The skin was absolutely flawless aside from two scars on his face. There was one on his upper lip and one on the side of his nose. 

 

 

“Why didn’t you show me before?” Naruto sighed dreamily. Still in shock from finally getting to see his lovers face. Why was Kakashi so ashamed? “Do you not like it?” Kakashi queried, one grey eyebrow slightly raised.

 

“No, I love your face!” Naruto beamed. Kakashi’s hands wandered through golden locks. Naruto was such a kind hearted person, no matter what the case. That was one of the things he loved most about the blond. “Are you gonna wear the mask when we have sex now? I know what you look like sensei!”

 

Kakashi chuckled. No sense wearing the mask now. He was caught.

 

.

The classic case of Naruto trying to take off Kakashi’s mask was a success.


End file.
